The Dance
by NarusaS
Summary: A dance. Yay. Possible oneshot, possible story. Rated T for kissing.


Be warned. Yaoi here. BoyxBoy Love. NaruSasu/SasuNaru. You have been warned.

* * *

Naruto sat down in a chair and watched everyone else dance. Only Gaara and himself were sitting. He scanned the grassy dance area, and saw Sakura dancing with Lee. Another glance showed Neji and TenTen, Shikamaru and Temari, and Kiba and Hinata all dancing in pairs. There was a large circle of girls crowded around one figure—most likely Sasuke. He didn't want to bother his teammates quite yet, so Naruto sat back and relaxed.

"Gaara? Would you like to dance with me?" A small, delicate shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Mist asked.

"No."

"Oh… why not?" Naruto was wondering the same thing. That Mist shinobi was GORGEOUS.

"There's someone else."

At this the female shinobi left. She didn't want to push Gaara too far.

Naruto scooched over towards his friend. "Aren't you gonna ask them to dance?"

"They like someone else."

"If they like Sasuke, I'd try anyway. I'm pretty sure he's asexual."

"They don't like Sasuke. "

"Oh… well, just keep trying. She'll come around eventually." At this the blonde walked into the crowd to find Sakura, and didn't hear Gaara's reply."

"No, Naruto. I don't think he will."

Naruto walked up to Sakura and politely tapped her dance partner-- Lee-- on the shoulder. "Sorry, Lee. It'll just be a minute."

Sakura smiled, but Naruto wasn't up to his usual antics. Instead, he just started talking.

"Sakura, don't interrupt, or I'm not sure I'll be able to finish. You know how when we were little, I had that huge crush on you? Well, it's been a long time since then, and I didn't notice myself changing. When Orochimaru was trying to get at Sasuke. . . I think that was when it happened. I was so afraid he'd leave, so I forced that crush to stay. So much was changing, and I needed something to stay the same. And I've just come to realize. . . that crush became something else a long time ago. It's the value and 

love for a teammate, nothing more. So. . . I'd like you to tell Lee how you really feel. It'd make me very happy."

He gave his friend and teammate a quick squeeze, and then left towards the punch bowl, ignoring the wetness on both of their cheeks.

Naruto just stood at the refreshment table for a solid fifteen minutes before going to dance again. He was about ten feet away from the punch when he saw a train of girls running towards him. One boy was running in front of the train, straight at him.

"Oh, **God.** Sasuke! Don't come over **here!**"

But Sasuke was coming, and then he slid and was behind Naruto. "Girls, I need to talk to Naruto alone, please."

The girls, having heard this hundreds of times, sighed and walked off.

"Sorry, Naruto. But I really do need to talk to you." Over the last six years, Sasuke had gained some tact, at least.

"It's fine. What did you need?"

"A certain pink-haired teammate of ours just came and told me she's with Lee. Which leads me to believe you gave up."

"Not quite. Is she okay?"

"Yeah, Lee's taking care of her. How are you?"

"Relitivly happy. You?"

"Well, **I** have something to tell you." Sasuke sighed. "Remember when I was going to leave?"

Naruto frowned. "Yeah, what about it?"

"I was going to leave. And then I had a dream. I left, and we fought. Sakura begged you to get me back. You promised you would. All you could think about was finding me. You were always on missions. If you weren't, you'd look for me. Eventually, Sakura released you from your promise. But you still searched.

I left Orochimaru and formed my own team. I killed Itachi. I joined Ataktsuki. Captured you. You died. I attacked Konoha. And I died.

So. . .the reason I didn't leave. . .it wasn't because I had more power here. I was afraid you'd waste your life searching for me. And yet. . . I have the audacity to do this."

And then he kissed Naruto full on the mouth. Naruto's eyes, had been closed, imagining the events in Sasuke's dream, and he didn't see it coming. But he didn't try to pull back. Instead, he leaned into the kiss, ignoring the gasps of nearby girls. He let Sasuke lead him to dance, it was a slow song. Naruto couldn't think, so he just leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder and let himself be led.

His thoughts came back slowly, and he lifted his head. "Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." And this time Naruto started the kiss. And he and Sasuke went in opposite directions to go to their homes, holding their fingers to their lips.

And no one heard, but Gaara's last words before he left were, "I told you so."

* * *

**Yep. There you have it. For now, it'll be a oneshot. If enough people ask, though, I may change it to a story. I don't know if this will be the beggining or end, but whatever. Please review? **

**Also, I'm not sure if Gaara likes Lee or Naruto, but you guys can choose. If you want, you can post your preferance in the review. Then, if I make this into a story, I'll go with whoever had the most votes. **

**Also, I have never been kissed. Yeah, I'm a junior. So that's kinda bad. But, if they're a little weird, tell me and I'll try to fix it. I'm open to any and all critiquing. **


End file.
